The present invention relates generally to an improved user interface for an electrophotographic reproduction machine, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cphotocopierxe2x80x9d or, more simply, a xe2x80x9ccopier,xe2x80x9d as well as multifunction devices. In particular, the present invention relates to an information support system which may be integrated with the existing user interface of a copier to provide vastly improved functionality in terms of training, problem correction, and customer support.
Modern copier systems and emerging multifunction devices are becoming increasingly complex as manufacturers strive to satisfy the expanding functional demands of their customers. A multifunction device typically provides a photocopier and one or more additional systems, such as a scanner, printer, or facsimile machine, as a single unit. As these machines become more complex, however, the need for effective training of new users gains importance. A principal concern of prospective purchasers is whether users will be able to effectively take advantage of the often complex features of today""s sophisticated copiers, and at what cost. Training on a complex copier system can involve substantial expense in terms of time spent by both potential users and trainersxe2x80x94expense that necessarily adds to the cost of the machine. Accordingly, both manufacturers and customers have an interest in reducing formal training requirements to the maximum extent possible.
An efficient approach to reducing formal training requirements for complex copier systems is to expand the informational capability of the copier itself. That is, the need for formal user instruction can be greatly reduced by providing the copier system with the ability to provide initial training to new users and ongoing support to assist in problem diagnosis and correction.
While most modern reproduction devices offer users some type of information support, the amount of information available and the presentation of such information has been inadequate to eliminate the need for extensive formal training or frequent resort to reference manuals. According to the present invention, such existing copiers can be made much more xe2x80x9cuser-friendlyxe2x80x9d through the integration of a comprehensive, self-controlled information support system with access to vast amounts of reference and training data stored on a mass storage device, such as a CD ROM. Not only can such an integrated information support system (IISS) improve the informational capability of the copier, but it advantageously does so in a cooperative manner that does not interfere with the existing functionality of the copier, thereby eliminating the need to purchase an entirely new system.
The use of a CD ROM to store large quantities of data for later retrieval is well-known and is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,643 to Hickey, relating to a system for storing and retrieving textual and graphical data in a publishing application. Another example of the use of a CD ROM may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,419 to Selby, relating to a navigational planning device using a CD ROM for storing data records including map images and other geographic information which may be accessed in response to user input. Yet another example may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,736 to Walker, which describes an access control system through which a user may retrieve information such as software, music and videos from a compact disc.
It is similarly known to provide a mechanism for guiding a user through the large amounts of information which can be stored on a CD ROM. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,682 to Phillips et al. describes an expert information.system for assisting a user in making decisions based on information, including video frame data, held in a mass storage device.
While accessing information stored on CD ROM and similar storage devices is known in the art, an effective user interface for a copier system must go beyond merely providing users with access to a vast store of data. To be most useful, the information must be presented to the user on an as-needed basis. That is, the information must be available not only when specifically requested by the user, but also as errors or other events occur in the copier system. Moreover, since most copiers already present status and error information, an integrated information support system must be capable of cooperating with existing informational facilities in an efficient and economical manner.
The above-referenced deficiencies in the ability of prior art copiers to provide information to users are overcome by the integrated information support system of the present invention. According to the teachings of the present invention, the user interface of existing copiers can be greatly enhanced by giving users access to large quantities of information relating to such topics as training, functionality, and fault correction. Moreover, this information is provided in a manner that supplements, rather than replaces, the existing informational facilities of the copier, thereby avoiding the need to replace existing systems.
In one embodiment of the present invention, an IISS includes a control device having a central processing unit and capable of cooperating with the existing control system of a copier. The control device includes a memory controller through which the control device is coupled to a large-capacity, standalone memory device, such as a CD ROM or other optical disc memory, which can store control program software, textual and graphical data, still and full-motion video data, and audio data. The memory controller is responsible for actually retrieving data from the memory device and routing the data to the appropriate components of the control device for subsequent presentation to a user. The control device also has internal memory facilities including a ROM (read only memory), in which may reside control-oriented firmware and a software-based expert coach, and a RAM (random access memory), into which control program software retrieved from the CD ROM may be loaded at system start-up. The internal memory may also be used to store data retrieved from the CD ROM prior to presenting the information to a user.
Among the other components of the control device is a digital-to-analog (A/D) audio converter for translating digitally-stored audio data retrieved from the CD ROM into an analog audio signal for presentation by a speaker coupled to the control device. A text-to-speech conversion device may also be used to conserve memory resources. The control device also includes a bitmap controller for coordinating the retrieval and display of bitmap image data, and a button interpreter for translating input received from a user input device, such as a button matrix.
One of the advantageous features of the present invention is the ability to share the existing user interface facilities of a copier system. To this end, the control device of the integrated information support system is coupled to a display controller, which is in turn coupled to the copier""s video monitor. The video monitor may be a CRT (cathode ray tube), an LCD (liquid crystal display), or any other suitable display device. The display controller, which may be implemented as an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC), is configured to coordinate the display of both bitmap image data provided by the information support system and graphical image data, typically comprising character tile data, provided by the photocopier""s existing informational facilities.
The control device may similarly provide shared use of an existing user input device, such as a button matrix, using a switching means. During normal operation of the copier, input from the button matrix passes unaltered through the control device to the machine""s logic controller, and then to the display controller. However, when the IISS has control, user input is passed to a button interpreter that translates the input to corresponding instructions for the information support system, which determines which information is required and then passes the instructions to the display controller.
Both the control device and the display controller are coupled to a network bus within the copier system. In one embodiment, the control device can be defined to the copier as an additional node on its network bus, thereby enabling two-way communication between the controller of the copier and the IISS. Among the pertinent information the control device receives over the network bus is status and error information output by a plurality of sensors distributed in the copier.
The integrated information support system has the ability to provide users with sophisticated visual and audio presentations relating to training for new users, sales demonstrations, and explanations of specific system functionality on request. Additionally, the IISS can present information in response to specific system conditions. For example, upon detection of a fault condition, as indicated by status information received over the network bus, the IISS can spontaneously provide comprehensive guidance on how to resolve the problem. Moreover, the information support system can actively monitor user actions to ensure the corrective procedures are being followed.
The presentation of information may be advantageously enhanced through the use of an expert coach, preferably implemented as a software program. The expert coach can ensure information is provided to users efficiently, with a minimum of user input required. The integrated information support system of the present invention thus greatly improves the ability of a copier system to present information to users in as simple a manner as possible, thereby reducing the cost (both in time and money) otherwise required for extensive training or ongoing customer support.